


Just one reason

by JustPlainJane



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPlainJane/pseuds/JustPlainJane





	Just one reason

If only I had a reason   
If I had an excuse   
If I had the freedom   
I’d run so far you’d forget I was ever around   
Let the flames lick at my legs as my old life burns down  
I don’t need your possessive protective grasp   
I don’t need manipulation and smothering   
I need to run   
Until my bare feet bleed and my lungs collapse

I’ll find freedom where I never thought it’d hide   
Alone, somewhere strange, no support system, no you and me.   
Nothing but my own guts to see me through   
If only I had a reason


End file.
